


Side of the Road

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-14
Updated: 2006-06-14
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:32:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Car porn! Set after "The Benders."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Side of the Road

**Title** \- Side of the Road  
**Pairing** \- Sam/Dean  
**Spoilers** \- for The Benders  
**Rating** \- car porn!  
**Size** \- 2600 words or so  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_**Side of the Road**_  
  
  
Sam lost track of how long he and Dean had been walking. It was well over an hour already, maybe close to two. He couldn't tell anymore.   
  
It was damp out and Sam shivered in his jacket. The road was rough and uneven, and his boots were soaked right through to his socks from the puddles they kept walking through. He'd given up trying to avoid them who knew how many miles ago. It didn't seem worth the effort.   
  
Dean stopped talking maybe half an hour back, and Sam stopped shortly after. The farther they were from the woods and the closer to civilization they got, the more real the whole thing felt.   
  
At first Sam was able to laugh about it; tease Dean about being held by a girl, make a few jokes. But as it grew later and the adrenaline burned out of his system Sam was finding the past day and a half less and less funny.  
  
He stumbled as the toe of his boot caught on the edge of a pothole. Shit. He wasn't paying attention-wasn't-  
  
Sam was halfway to the ground when he felt Dean's arm, strong around his shoulders. Sam pulled himself up and kept walking.   
  
"Sorry," he said quietly. He shook his head trying to clear it. Everything felt surreal, like a dream he couldn't quite wake up from. Sam was pretty sure if he moved too much, too quick, or too fast, he'd wake up and find himself still huddled against the metal floor of that-- _cage,_ with bars criss-crossed all around him.  
  
"It's all right," Dean answered. He left his arm around Sam's shoulders though and steered them closer to the edge of the road.   
  
By the time they got to the Impala, Sam's hands and feet were numb. Hell, his whole _body_ was numb, but he didn't think it had all that much to do with the cold.   
  
"Come on." Dean's voice was quiet--too quiet, actually. He walked with Sam to the passenger door and took his arm away only long enough to dig the keys out of his pocket. They slipped through Dean's fingers and hit the ground with a clatter.  
  
"Shit." Dean steered Sam to lean against the car, and started to say "Stand here and don't-"  
  
"Enough, Dean." Sam shook off his hand and stood up straight. "I'm fine. Quit… _coddling_ me or whatever you're doing."  
  
"Fine." Dean grabbed the keys from the ground and walked around the front of the car. He was looking straight ahead but even from where Sam was standing he could see a muscle tick angrily in Dean's jaw. "Next time I'll just let the freaks in the woods kill your ass. Is that what you want?"  
  
"Don't be an ass." The car rumbled to life and Sam felt the door jab him in the leg as Dean pushed it open. He slid into the passenger seat and leaned his head back. Let his eyes fall closed and inhaled slowly. It was the first deep breath he'd taken in over twenty-four hours.   
  
The world spun backwards as Dean backed the car out and tore down the road. Sam remembered there was a motel a few miles from the bar they'd been at. That was where they'd been headed before… Hell. What was the name of it again?   
  
"Dean-" Sam cleared his throat. "What's the name of the motel around here again?"  
  
"We're not going to any motel." Dean's voice was like ice.   
  
If anything, the car seemed to go faster after Dean spoke. Sam turned his head and forced his eyes open. "We're not what?"  
  
"I said, we're not going to any damn motel." Dean's fingers flexed on the steering wheel. His knuckles were white; his jaw set in a grim line. Sam couldn't remember the last time he'd seen Dean this angry. "We're not staying the fuck near _anything_ in this town."  
  
Part of Sam wanted to argue. He wanted a shower and a bed and hell, some heat even. But when he closed his eyes again all he could see was a dirt floor outside of a cage. He could still feel the imprints of the bars cutting into his palms.   
  
"Fine," Sam finally said. He reclined the seat and stretched his legs out. "Wake me up when we get somewhere."  
  
He fell asleep to the sounds of the road slipping under the tires.  
  
  
*  
  
  
When Sam woke up everything was still. Dark and cold and silent. He blinked his eyes and tried to suck in a breath, but the air felt thick and frozen around him. His heart slammed hard against his ribs and he reached down and-  
  
His hand slipped. He was sitting down and when he tried to grab hold of something his palms were sweating. They skid across the-  
  
"Hey, Sammy. Hey."  
  
Dean. Dean's voice and his hand on Sam's shoulder, his fingers light against the side of Sam's neck.   
  
The car. Right. They were in the car. They got away earlier--Dean came and got him, and then they left. Found the car and-  
  
Sam sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut again.   
  
"Hey. What's the matter with you?" He could feel Dean shift closer on the seat. "You getting another vision or something? Need me to get a spoon?"  
  
Sam choked out a laugh. "It's not funny." But, God, once he started laughing he couldn't stop. His chest was tight and his throat was raw. He couldn't breathe--couldn't stop laughing, and then-  
  
"Shit. C'mere." Dean half-tugged, half-dragged him across the seat, until he had his head on Dean's chest, Dean's hand in his hair. "It's over, all right? Just-"  
  
"I know, I know. I just--" Sam held his breath, counted to ten then blew it out slowly. He was losing it. He knew it. He really needed to-- "It was really fucked up, all right?" he managed to get out. His voice sounded weird. Thick and scratchy to his own ears. "I just didn't know where I was for a minute when I woke up just now, that's all."  
  
"We're away." Dean's fingers tightened in his hair. Sam could just barely make out the scent of laundry detergent trapped in the material of Dean's shirt. It was covered by everything else. Dirt and blood and sweat, but if he really concentrated he could get past that until it was nothing but Dean. "We're far away from there, Sammy, I swear."  
  
"I know." Sam stretched his hand out, low on Dean's belly. With his ear pressed to his chest, he heard the exact minute Dean's breath stuttered. Could feel his chest hitch and his heart thump.   
  
Dean's fingers loosened, then moved to push Sam's hair off his forehead. Dean's skin was rough. The pads of his fingers calloused and bruised. He just kept pushing Sam's hair back, over and over, his fingertips brushing across Sam's forehead, his temple.   
  
"It was just…" Sam trailed off. He had no idea how to even finish the sentence.   
  
"Fucked up." He felt Dean almost snicker. "Dude, I know."  
  
Everything was quiet then. He could hear the soft sounds of the wind outside. Dean's breathing, slow and even under his cheek. "Where are we, actually?"  
  
Dean's shoulder lifted in a shrug. "Little campsite I found. I checked it out already and there's nothing out there. Figured we'd stop here to let you get some rest for a bit."  
  
Sam shook his head and his nose brushed across Dean's shirt. "You've gotta sleep too."  
  
"Nah. I'm good."  
  
"Dean." Sam pushed up until he could look at Dean's face. "When was the last time you slept?"  
  
It was dark, but not so dark that Sam didn't notice the quick flinch before Dean answered "Last night."  
  
For all of Dean's half-truths and scams, Sam could always tell when he was lying. He was the one person Dean couldn't fool.  
  
"You were looking for me all night," Sam said, moving back and sitting all the way up.   
  
Dean rolled his eyes and drew his arm back. "Oh, god."  
  
"You were, weren't you." Something twisted hard in Sam's chest. He knew Dean had been coming for him--there was never any doubt in his mind about that. But to know Dean was so, so _worried_ about him, regardless of what he said--"You were looking for me all night."  
  
Sam inched closer. Dean's face was still dirty. The blood from his forehead was dried and caked onto his skin, and Sam fumbled under his seat for a t-shirt he'd tossed there the other day.   
  
"Dude, what are you-"  
  
"Shut up and let me help you," Sam huffed. He was sitting close enough now that his knee was pressed against the top of Dean's thigh. He moved Dean's head to the side-Sam could feel his teeth clenching under Sam's fingers-and touched the corner of the shirt to his bloody cheek.   
  
"Man, they got you good, huh?" Dean flinched as Sam pressed harder. Some of the blood was coming off, but his skin was still stained and bruised. Sam's hand shook and he tried to make a joke about it but--"Jesus Christ, Dean-"  
  
And that was it. Dean was moving so fast--his hands so quick and sure Sam barely had time to realize what was happening before Dean was on him. Sam's back was pressed against the seat. His arms were flung to the sides and he felt the shirt he was holding slip from his fingers and fall to the floor of the car.   
  
Dean's hands were in his hair, his mouth was--God, his mouth was hot and wet--biting, sucking, bruising across Sam's lips. He could feel the rough stubble against his cheeks. Could taste everything in the way Dean was kissing him. Anger. Frustration. Fear.   
  
It was the fear that got him. Dean had been scared for him. _Scared._ Dean, who was fearless. Who would step in front of anything--any monster or ghost or demon and look them right in the eye. He'd protected and saved more people that Sam could even count, but for Sam he was-  
  
"I'm okay," Sam breathed. Dean pulled back, his eyes were dark and he ran his thumb across Sam's bottom lip. "Dean. I'm fine. I'm-"  
  
"I know, Sammy." Dean's voice was rough and cracked. "I know just--shut up, okay?"  
  
Dean leaned in and Sam pushed up and that was it. He was moving against him-pushing him back into the seat, bracing his leg on the other side of Sam's lap and pushing down.   
  
It'd been years since this, since they had _this._ Years, and yet, the minute Dean's mouth touched his--the minute he tasted Dean again, sharp and familiar--everything else in Sam's life, everything he thought mattered, didn't anymore.   
  
Dean's hands skittered down his chest, across the top of his jeans. He dipped his fingers under the denim, across Sam's belly and Sam jerked his hips up, needing more heat, more friction. He twisted his head and kissed the side of Dean's face. Tasted blood against his lips, on his tongue. Dean was heat and fire, and Sam reached up and took Dean's head in his hands, pulling him down until their mouths met and he could share Dean's breath.   
  
"Dean," Sam groaned. He could feel Dean's fingers, his hand popping the button on Sam's jeans. Could feel him reaching inside, curling around him and he shoved his hips up, hard, into Dean's fist. "God, please. I need-"  
  
"Come on, Sammy. It's fine, it's good." Dean's breath was humid against his ear. Sam could feel sharp teeth, then the kiss of lips on his earlobe. He pushed up again, needing more, needing something harder, faster, _something-_  
  
With one hand Sam pulled Dean closer. He could feel the sweat from Dean's back through his shirt, and he dragged him down. Pulled him in harder, kept his hand there while Dean panted and moaned above him. Dean tightened his fist, moved his hand quicker, sharper, and-  
  
"Dean-- _Fuck--_ " Sam tossed his head to the side, felt Dean's teeth scrape against his throat, and that was it--he was gone. Everything around him seemed to shimmer and vibrate--everything. The only thing that was solid was Dean.  
  
Sam took a deep breath and swallowed. His heart was racing in his chest, his palms were sweating. The hand he had on Dean's back was twisted in his shirt, and Sam let his fingers uncurl and slide up until he was brushing the short hairs at the back of Dean's neck.   
  
"Sam." Dean's voice was thick and slow. Sam spread his legs wider, pushed on Dean's shoulder until he was more secure against him, and rolled his hips. He heard Dean's breath stutter and catch. Sam pulled his head closer, kissing the gash across his forehead and down his cheek.   
  
"Come on," Sam whispered in his ear. Dean shivered, and Sam tugged him closer. He pushed up, felt Dean hard against him, and reached down to cup him through his jeans. "Come on, Dean. Do it."  
  
Dean's fingers flexed on Sam's shoulders once. His breath was a broken sigh against Sam's ear. "I'm right here," Sam told him quietly. He squeezed his fingers, moved his hand slowly. Dean shuddered and pressed against his palm. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm right-"  
  
" _Sam--_ "  
  
The back of Dean's neck was damp. Sam pressed his fingers against the smooth skin and kissed the hollow of his throat. Dean curled his fingers around Sam's shoulders and came with Sam's hand on him, breathing out his brother's name.   
  
  
Sam waited a few minutes for his heart to slow down before shifting in his seat. Dean's face was still pressed against his neck. He could feel the point of heat where Dean's lips were touching the side of his throat, and he slid his fingers into the back of Dean's hair and tugged his head up until he could see his face.   
  
"Been a long time for that," Sam said seriously.   
  
Dean nodded. "Yeah."   
  
"I know what you're saying about getting away from where we were and all, but… I think we should maybe find a motel. Take care of this," Sam gently touched the bruise on Dean's forehead. "Maybe take a shower." He held Dean's stare and said "Get some sleep in a bed."  
  
Dean's lips parted on a breath, and Sam couldn't stop himself from leaning over and kissing the corner of his mouth. "Bed, huh?" Dean cleared his throat and pulled back, but when he looked as Sam as he made his way back to the driver seat, he was grinning. "Bed might be good."  
  
Sam smiled to himself. Dean ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat, and when he turned the key in the ignition he slanted a grin in Sam's direction. "Any requests?" Dean asked over the rumble of the engine.   
  
"Yeah. Go that way," Sam answered, pointing out the windshield. "And drive fast."  
  
Dean's laugh was loud and his hand was warm where it rested on Sam's leg. "Fast I can do, little brother," he said around a smirk.   
  
The tires screeched and the engine howled. As the car tore off down the road Sam never looked back once.  
  
  
 


End file.
